El Heredero Oscuro
by Cecilia Rodriguez
Summary: Summary: Lilyanne Evans es una Sangre Pura que se crío con muggles, hermana adoptiva de Petunia Dursley, toda su vida formó parte del plan del Señor Oscuro más temido de los ultimos cincuenta años. Un plan para obtener un heredero con su sangre. Summary completo dentro. Se buscan OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Luz es bondad, oscuridad es maldad, o al menos, así se nos enseña desde que nacemos..._

_Pero... y, ¿si las cosas no fueran así?_

_La Luz puede ser corrompida y la oscuridad darnos cobija..._

_Porque Oscuridad no es lo mismo que las tinieblas y la maldad..._

_Porque la Luz no es inherentemente buena..._

_Ni la oscuridad es inherentemente mala..._

_Así existen luz sombría y oscuridad brillante que nos guía._

**_-Luz y oscuridad- Pensado en un día lluvioso._**

**_._**

**_El Heredero Oscuro_**

**_By: Cecilia Rodríguez_**

**_._**

**_Summary:_**Lilyanne Evans es una Sangre Pura que se crío con muggles, hermana adoptiva de Petunia Dursley, toda su vida formó parte del plan del Señor Oscuro más temido de los ultimos cincuenta años. Un plan para obtener un heredero con su sangre. Lily fue victima de los encantos de Tom Riddle, termina embarazada de su enemigo y decide utilizar a James Potter -su eterno enamorado no correspondido- para ocultar la semilla del Lord.

Furioso, Lord Voldemort persigue a los Potter para tomar lo que es legitimamente suyo. Aunque las cosas no resultan según lo planeado, gracias a la intromisión de Albus Dumbledore.

Herido y al borde de la muerte, Voldemort jura que volverá para recuperar a su hijo.

El mundo conocera al Príncipe Oscuro, Heredero de la Oscuridad.

**.**

**Esta historia es un universo alterno, nacido de mi cabeza bajo los efectos de una mezcla de cafeína y chocolate. Es total y completamente íronico, lleno de cosas que son altamente improbables. Por lo tanto que no les extrañe si los personajes son un poco OoC.**

**.**

**Advertencias:**Dumbledore malo y manipulador, Anti-Weasley's, Dark Harry, Tortura, Lemmon, Hermione Malvada, Slash.

**.**

**Parejas:**Aún no definidas; solo leves insinuaciones de Harmione, Drarry, VoldLily, VoldLucius

**.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen. Son de la increible J.K Rowling.**

**.**

**Di No Al Plagio**

* * *

_Sean Bienvenidos a esta historia._

_He leído múltiples historias donde Harry se convierte en el heredero de la oscuridad, pero existen muy pocas en español. Debido a esto me decidí a intentar escribir la mía, no soy muy buena en esto pero intento que quede algo aceptable._

_He perdido practica, antes de la muerte de mi prima escribía muy seguido pero ese suceso me afecto de sobremanera, me encuentro en el proceso de superarlo. No es fácil y por ello no sé con exactitud cuando pueda actualizar._

_Por ahora tengo cuatro historias con esta, trabajo en las continuaciones pero simplemente no terminan de gustarme y prefiero tardar en actualizar que subir algo de lo que no estoy convencida. Además de ello (como todos) tengo mi vida personal y mis problemas, así que no puedo dedicar todo el tiempo que me gustaría a la escritura, pero hago lo que puedo._

_En fin, dejo de aburrirlos con esto._

_Pd. Si tienen sugerencias para las parejas del FF, las tomare en consideración._

* * *

_**Si desean un personaje OC se reciben fichas para los hijos de los mortifagos, legiones de vampiros y manadas de hombres lobo:**_

_**Nombre, Edad, padres, gustos, hobbies, nacionalidad, habilidades mágicas y físicas, disgustos, escuela mágica, estatus de sangre, personalidad, amistades, rivales, raza, posición económica, numero de cámaras en Gringotts (si tienen), familiar, habilidades especiales (Ej. Lengua Pársel), lugar de crecimiento (orfanato, casa normal, mansión, mansión mágica, etc.), apariencia física y otros.**_

_**Por favor en un PM.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo Primero.**_

_**.**_

Era una noche oscura. Más oscura que el resto de las noches, cuando la luna llena brillaba todavía. La escasa luz de la noche alcanzaba a iluminar una pequeña casa en el Valle de Godric, a simple vista no parecía nada especial; era como cualquier otro de los múltiples hogares que había en el lugar. Sin embargo, para las dos figuras que se ocultaban en la oscuridad de la noche sin luna, la estructura no era importante; lo que era especial era la familia que residía en ese lugar. Sus presas.

Uno de ellos abrió la verja, y juntos entraron en el jardín de aquella casa que aún mantenía las luces encendidas. Cuando finalmente estuvieron en la puerta principal del edificio, el segundo hombre de forma rápida y sin hacer ruido saco un objeto del bolsillo; susurro algo demasiado bajo, ni siquiera su acompañante pudo discernir si siquiera había dicho algo. La puerta se abrió con una explosión.

Caminaron hacia el interior y por un momento se permitieron disfrutar de cálida luz que los cubrió, eliminando lentamente el frio de aquella noche de Samhain. El hombre que había abierto la valla tenía un asombroso parecido a una rata, estaba sucio a causa de su reciente estadía en los calabozos del castillo Slytherin; su cabello que de antaño había sido de un hermoso color castaño claro, ahora era ralo y descolorido. Sus pequeños ojos azules estaban llorosos a causa del terror que le provocaba el hombre a su lado, con sus túnicas negras agitándose por la expectación de la que su magia era presa; el ser a su lado tenia rasgos finos que le otorgaban una apariencia aristocrática, su cabello era tan oscuro como la noche, su piel era blanca como la de un vampiro, alto, esbelto, fuerte y sus ojos eran de un impresionante color rojo; como la sangre. Más que apuesto, era perfecto y su edad parecía haberse congelado en los veinte años. La mejor edad para alguien como él.

—Pettigrew—el hombre alto se dirigió al que había abierto la verja del jardín y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo rechoncho, temblando como una hoja mientras esperaba la orden de su maestro: Lord Voldemort—. Encárgate de James Potter—luego se dirigió lentamente hacia las escaleras de la casa, siguiendo la firma mágica de la que una vez fue su amante y dejando detrás a su acompañante.

El Señor Oscuro Voldemort estaba furioso mientras recorría las pequeñas escaleras de la casa, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna pero su ira se distinguía en el brillo de sus ojos… prometiendo el dolor de la dulce venganza.

Aquella estúpida niña se había atrevido a mantener a _**su**_ hijo lejos de él, había corrido hacia el débil de Potter y se interno en la clandestinidad, como si eso fuera a funcionar para siempre. Había tardado quince meses, pero él la había acorralado y ahora Lilyanne Evans de Potter, pagaría cara su osadía.

Tendría a su hijo de vuelta.

Sus planes no serian arruinados por aquella niña pelirroja, había tomado a la heredera de la casa Evans y la había ubicado con muggles para evitar que sus poderes despertaran al máximo, así estos serian heredados a su heredero. Él podía ser un frío, cruel y sádico Señor Oscuro pero -la parte débil de su ser- siempre había querido una familia: sus deseos se habían manifestado en forma de un hijo y heredero, un niño engendrado por él en la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Al llegar al lugar donde la firma mágica de Lilyanne se encontraba se percato de otra en la habitación, era fuerte y oscura… sin duda alguna se trataba de _**su**_ hijo. La niña pelirroja se encontraba de pie frente a una cuna de madera color caoba con tallados de oro, protegiendo al niño que se asomaba tras la espalda de su madre.

—¡No voy a dejar que te lo lleves!—le grito y él solo se rió con frialdad—. ¡No voy a dejar que usted se lleve a _**mi**_ hijo!

—Él también es _**mi**_ hijo y como tal _**va**_ a crecer a mi lado—le dijo con ira contenida—. No tienes voz en el asunto, igual que tampoco la tuviste cuando lo engendramos… eliminando esos deliciosos gemidos que me regalaste mientras lo hacíamos—Lilyanne se sonrojo furiosamente al recordar la pasión que aquel hombre le había demostrado en su cama.

—Eres demasiado cruel, nunca podrías criar a un niño de luz—Voldemort exclamó un improperio al pensar en su heredero y la palabra _"luz"_ en la misma oración—. Eres un monstruo—susurro aquella niña con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillando por las lágrimas contenidas, él hombre solo sonrió con condescendencia al penetrar en los débiles escudos de oclumancia que poseía la madre de su hijo y contemplar las noches que ambos habían compartido.

—No me importa tu opinión, estúpida niña—le dijo y sonrió al ver las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de la joven—. Mi heredero es el Príncipe de la Oscuridad, no un "niño de luz", además yo puedo darle mucho más de lo que tú jamás podrías—le escupió—. Ahora apártate niña tonta.

—Tómame a mí, mátame si eso quieres pero… deja a _**mi**_ hijo tranquilo—Lilyanne le rogaba mientras negaba con la cabeza, indicándole que no se movería.

—Te lo digo por última vez, apártate niña—le dijo dándole una oportunidad más, pero la madre no le obedeció. Voldemort cansado de ella, uso la maldición asesina de forma no verbal y la mató. Ella cayó al suelo.

La atención del hombre se centro en el bebe que lo miraba fijamente con sus hermosos ojos del exacto color de la maldición **Avada Kedavra**, la que había usado para eliminar a la madre de _**su**_ hijo. Una maldición dejo sus labios al contemplar que su niño había sido sometido a un hechizo de sangre para que se pareciese al engendro de Potter.

—_**Revélate a tu padre, mi hijo**_—susurro en lengua Pársel y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro cuando la magia del niño broto, rompiendo el hechizo de su ingenua madre y cambiando su apariencia a unos rasgos igualmente infantiles pero más parecidos a los suyos propios… exceptuando los ojos, herencia de su madre.

El hombre de túnicas negras vio complacido como el niño le tendía los brazos, pidiendo sin palabras que lo cargara; pedido que fue inmediatamente cumplido por Lord Voldemort. Una vez en sus brazos, el bebe escondió su rostro en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de su padre, la magia del niño estaba inquieta y exultante de felicidad… reconociendo a la suya propia. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se extendió por el rostro del hombre, al tiempo que sentía una abrumadora necesidad de proteger al pequeño niño que se aferraba a su túnica como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y James Potter entró a la habitación, varita en mano. Contemplo asombrado los cambios en su hijo, la sonrisa en el rostro de su enemigo y el cadáver de su amada esposa. Lord Voldemort no le dio ninguna oportunidad y lanzo la maldición que poseía el color exacto de los ojos de su hijo, James voló a través de la pared y cayo un pisos más abajo -al pie de las escaleras- con un brazo torcido inhumanamente encima de su cabeza, quieto como una estatua. Muerto.

Antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, el indiscutible sonido de la _**aparición**_ lleno el lugar y Albus Dumbledore le lanzo una maldición que provoco que soltara a su hijo de forma abrupta, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando en lugar de impactar con el suelo el niño desapareció y reapareció en su cuna. Cuando paso la sorpresa, una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en su rostro. Su hijo era increíblemente poderoso.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Tom?—preguntó el anciano, sin siquiera preocuparse por el niño que ahora lloraba en silencio. Rompiendo algo en el interior de su padre, concluyó que no le gustaba verlo llorando.

—Él es mi hijo

—Eso no es una excusa, el niño está mucho mejor sin ti… no es correcto que crezca con un asesino—le dijo el anciano como si tal cosa, poco parecía importarle que un niño necesita de un padre para que lo guie y lo proteja.

—Yo nunca le haría daño a un niño, especialmente si es mi hijo—gruño alejándose de la cuna, no haría daño a su heredero por accidente.

Fue una suerte porque el anciano decidió comenzar un duelo, cuando llego el momento en que Voldemort lanzo el temido _**Avada Kedavra**_, Dumbledore uso la cuna de su hijo como escudo y cuando la maldición impacto en el niño; Lord Voldemort sintió como su corazón de detenía momentáneamente. La oportunidad fue aprovechada por el anciano y solo alcanzo a oír el llanto de un niño cuando fue alcanzado por una maldición oscura de corte que derramo su sangre en el _traslador_ que tenía alrededor del cuello. Activándolo, solo alcanzo a gritar desgarradoramente al ver como su hijo se sumía en la inconsciencia, mientras veía su respiración acompasada. Desapareciendo.

Dumbledore vio con alegría como Voldemort desaparecía y al contemplar al niño que dormía en la cuna, comenzó a conspirar para desarrollar al arma que destruiría definitivamente al monstruo que él había creado. Sabia sin ninguna duda que Voldemort regresaría, pero no podía permitir que tuviera un hijo tan poderoso como había demostrado ser el hijo de Lilyanne Potter; asi que limitaría la magia del niño y lo ocultaría, para hacerlo crecer en un lugar donde iba a anhelar la atención y donde aprendería a nunca cuestionar a la autoridad.

Se aseguraría de que Tom nunca viera la piel o el pelo de su hijo y heredero hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Con ese pensamiento cogió al niño y se apareció frente a la casa de Petunia Dursley, la odiosa hermana de Lily Potter; agitando su varita sobre el muchacho encerrando su magia y luego coloco al niño frente a la puerta del número cuatro de Privet Drive, junto a una carta rápida antes de llamar a la puerta y desaparecer.

Albus Dumbledore era conocido por ser el mejor hechicero desde los tiempos de Merlín, así en su arrogancia jamás imagino que había tomado una decisión que a la larga regresaría para restregársele por la cara. No pensó que las consecuencias serian tan terribles que intentaría enmendar su error cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde. Ni que sería impotente para detener lo que él, y solo él, habría creado. Igual que había sucedido con el padre de aquel niño.

.

Harry Potter era un muchacho flacucho y pequeño para su edad, de piel blanca y cabello tan negro como el plumaje de un cuervo que despedía reflejos de color rojo en el sol, huérfano desde el primer año de vida. Se encontraba escondido entre los arbustos de su tía materna: Petunia Dursley, no estaba ahí por gusto… estaba en ese lugar para intentar evitar la ira de su tío político. Vernon Dursley.

Sentado bajo la ventana de la cocina, con la espalda pegada a la pared y las piernas dobladas contra su tórax, con el brazo derecho abrazando sus rodillas y un libro en la mano izquierda; tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia los arbustos que lo ocultaban de su tío. Su rostro poseía una mueca de desprecio que acentuaba su rostro aristocrático que era casi en su totalidad de los Black, se podía decir que era un Evans, pero algunas características eran exclusivas de los Black, heredados de su bisabuela materna Cassiopea Black. También tenía rasgos de los Malfoy y los Rosier, quienes se habían casado con algunos Evans a lo largo de la historia. Había otros que eran indudablemente de su padre y madre, como los labios y los ojos; respectivamente, aunque él no sabía eso.

Harry a sus escasos cinco años de vida, solo era consciente de que poseía una belleza sin comparación ni precedentes; puesto que ni su tía Petunia ni su primo Dudley los poseían. Causando la envidia de sus únicos familiares vivos.

El hermoso niño ni siquiera sabía porque se ocultaba, solo había oído los furiosos gritos de su tío Vernon diciéndole que le daría una paliza y él por auto-reflejo e instinto de supervivencia había salido corriendo de su alacena para refugiarse entre los arbustos. No es que le agradara estar escondido tan cerca de la casa pero si se alejaba mucho, corría el riesgo de que los Dursley cerraran todas las puertas y lo dejaran a la intemperie toda la noche. Harry intentaba no hacer ruido a la vez que escondía el libro entre los arbustos e intentaba pensar en el motivo por el que la ira de su tío se hubiera desatado contra su persona, lamentablemente en un descuido Vernon lo localizo y tomándolo de los sedosos cabellos… se lo llevo a rastras hasta la parte delantera del jardín, donde por ser domingo nadie les prestaría atención.

Fue arrojado en un charco de lodo y luego su tío recogió la manguera con la que había regado las plantas en la mañana, posteriormente comenzó a golpearlo con esta, el muchacho solo atino a cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos para que el instrumento no marcara su rostro. Mientras se encontraba en el suelo cubierto de lodo y con un dolor insoportable recorriéndole el cuerpo, escucho la voz de su tía desde el interior de la casa.

—¿Querido, cómo te fue en el trabajo?—Vernon respondió entrecortadamente, exhausto luego de golpear a su sobrino.

—El imbécil de mi jefe no me dio el ascenso

—Oh, querido es una lastima—respondió la aguda voz de Petunia—. ¿Te apetece un pastel de chocolate? Debes estar completamente frustrado por aquel idiota ¿no?

—No te preocupes, calabacita—la voz de Vernon adopto un tono increíblemente cursi—. Ya me he deshecho de toda mi frustración.

Con esas palabras, Harry lo comprendió. La razón por la que su tío lo había golpeado, él no había hecho nada malo, solo lo había lastimado por gusto; al igual que su primo Dudley. Se había convertido en el saco de boxeo de la familia Dursley y debido a eso una impotencia indescriptible se acumulo en su interior.

El niño sintió ira y odio, tan grandes que por primera vez fue capaz de sentir la misteriosa energía que había cambiado el color del cabello de su maestro y que lo había ayudado a curar sus heridas tantas veces. Aquellos sentimientos nublaron el dolor en su cuerpo y logro ponerse de pie, se acerco lentamente a su tío, viendo como Petunia lo contemplaba con los brazos cruzados en el umbral de la puerta y a su hijo detrás de ella.

Al llegar frente a Vernon, lo miro con odio a los ojos y susurro:

—Deseo con todo mí ser que todos ustedes sufran la más dolorosa de las muertes, sus cuerpos exploten desde adentro y sus órganos queden esparcidos por su estúpido jardín—el niño logro ver una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de su tío antes de que los gritos empezaran.

Petunia abrió los ojos más allá de lo posible y grito cuando Dudley exploto en pedazos, regando sus restos sobre la espalda de su madre. Vernon se acerco a su esposa y la arrastro hacia el jardín, donde contemplo asombrado como las venas de la mujer explotaban una por una y finalmente como se doblo sobre ella misma antes de regar sus entrañas sobre los arbustos. El último fue su tío quien sufrió durante varios minutos sintiendo sus huesos siendo fracturados desde el interior, gritando como el insecto que era antes de seguir el camino de su esposa e hijo.

Harry contemplo su obra y sonrió, el jardín estaba cubierto por un amasijo sanguinolento que incluía varias partes de aquellos que lo habían obligado a cuidar de las flores y plantas diversas. Se sentía inesperadamente feliz. Se burló frente a los restos de sus parientes y se puso a pensar en lo que lo había conducido a ser colocado con sus parientes maternos, siempre le habían dicho que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de automóvil por conducir ebrios, pero a menudo tenia sueños de una luz verde y un grito desgarrador que le helaba el alma.

Eso no encajaba con lo que le habían contado, pero tampoco sabía que le había sucedido a sus padres o porque él estaba con la familia Dursley. El esperaba que sus padres hubieran realmente muerto o que tuvieran una muy buena razón para no estar con él; odiaría saber que había sido abandonado por ellos y sometido al tratamiento de sus parientes, ya fuera porque no lo querían o porque no les importaba.

—No fue nada de eso—dijo una voz proveniente de su espalda—. Fuiste alejado de tu padre por un hombre llamado Albus Dumbledore—el niño miro a su alrededor para ver a su interlocutor.

Un hombre de apariencia joven estaba apoyado en la cerca del sangriento jardín, era el hombre más alto que jamás había visto. Usaba un extraño tipo de vestido y poseía una belleza que solo podría rivalizar con la suya propia, su piel estaba pálida y se veía algo enfermo, pero sus ojos brillaban con el exacto color de la sangre.

—Pareces más joven de lo que realmente eres, pero tu inteligencia la heredaste de mi—dijo el hombre con voz cansada y Harry lo miro con algo de preocupación, al verlo palidecer aun más.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Me preguntas si yo estoy bien, eso es algo extraño considerando que estas cubierto de golpes y sangre ¿no crees, mi hijo?

—Perdone por ser amable y preocuparme… ¡¿Hijo?!—un brillo de diversión cruzo por el rostro del hombre, pero fue rápidamente sustituido por la tristeza.

—Yo soy tu padre, así que eres _**mi**_ hijo—el hombre dijo mirándolo detenidamente—. Vi lo que paso y estoy orgulloso de ti, esos asquerosos _**muggles**_ merecían lo que les paso…

—¿Cómo se llama? ¿De qué hospital mental se escapo?

—Yo no me escape de ningún manicomio, soy tu padre y como tal te exijo respeto; en cuanto al nombre… tengo muchos pero puedes llamarme Lord Marvolo—le dijo y Harry parpadeo antes de llegar a la respuesta más elocuente del mundo.

—¿Eh?—el hombre, su aparente padre suspiro frustrado y saco un palito de la manga de su vestido; una silla apareció de quien sabe donde y dejo al niño con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?—el niño jadeó asombrado, olvidando momentáneamente toda la situación padre\hijo.

—Magia

—Pero…

—Creo que tenemos otras cosas que discutir

—Ah, claro, ¿Así que usted es mi padre?

—Si—Harry asintió con la cabeza y solo una cosa le vino a la mente.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado?—exigió mientras sentía sus emociones revoloteando en su estomago, manteniéndolas para si con una expresión en blanco.

—Lejos

—Lejos, lejos, ¡¿Has estado _**lejos**_ mientras yo me quedaba con estos?!—grito furioso, si ese hombre era realmente su padre, entonces tenía mucho que explicar. El hombre en cuestión entrecerró los ojos.

—Créeme, no fue por elección propia—el niño entrecerró los ojos de vuelta.

—Explícame

—No seas grosero—lo regaño su padre.

—Voy a ser tan grosero como quiera, vienes aquí diciendo que eres mi padre, excusándote con que has estado _**lejos**_ cuando he estado viviendo en una alacena toda mi vida, en este sitio donde se me dijo que mis padres habían muerto en un coche por estar ebrios… donde he sido usado como saco de boxeo, perdona por estar molesto—la magia del niño exploto por la furia y rompió la contención que le había sido puesta por Albus Dumbledore, el dolor lo invadió y no se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían provocado la furia del Señor Oscuro más temido de los últimos tiempos.

Lord Voldemort tenía tres pensamientos en su mente: el primero estaba en sus deseos de _**cruciar**_ al niño por faltarle al respeto, el segundo en que debería elogiar al niño por el control que tenia sobre su poderosa magia y el tercero era un pensamiento en blanco hasta que su mente registro las palabras de su hijo y entonces enfureció.

—¡¿Viviste dónde?!—el Señor Oscuro pregunto en voz baja, su voz era dura y fría, en un esfuerzo por controlar su ira.

—El armario bajo las escaleras, los monstruos no merecen habitaciones—murmuro el niño entre dientes, igual de enojado, él todavía no entendía porque no se le había permitido una habitación, pero ahora ya no importaba… los Dursley no volverían a causarle molestias. Y así se lo dijo al hombre frente a él, quien adquirió una sonrisa maligna que prometía dolor.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cinco, en tres meses cumplo seis—el Lord Oscuro se sorprendió, su hijo actuaba como si fuera un adulto y solo tenía cinco años de vida.

—Maldita sea, yo nunca quise estar lejos tanto tiempo

—Sí, estabas a punto de explicarme—Harry lo miró expectante, buscando la historia completa en las bellas facciones de su progenitor.

—Soy el Señor Oscuro del mundo mágico, hay dos bandos: luz y oscuridad—explico—. Controlo la oscuridad, siempre quise una familia por más raro que pueda parecer… así que tuve un romance con tu madre y como resultado naciste—los ojos verdes lo veían con algo de esperanza—. Sin embargo, ella huyó y te alejo de mí, le exigí que te entregara; se negó y me grito que yo nunca te tendría conmigo, así que la maté.

En este punto el niño lo veía con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

—Me deshice del marido de su madre, también y entonces apareció Albus Dumbledore predicando que yo era demasiado cruel para cuidarte, comenzó un duelo en el que yo use la maldición asesina y el anciano uso su cuna como un escudo, me asuste, me distraje y él me dio con un hechizo oscuro que activo mi traslador, me hirió al borde de la muerte… por eso estuve _**lejos**_.

Harry lo observo con la misma expresión de asombro y muy pálido. La información penetro en su cabeza, su madre había muerto por la mano de su padre y el susodicho no lo dejo por voluntad propia; ahora todo tenia sentido. Sus sueños, el hombre de barba plateada, la sensación de flotar y el dolor producido por el rayo de luz verde.

—Lo recuerdo—dijo casi inaudiblemente.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Recuerdo la noche que viniste, el hombre Dumbledore ¿Tiene una barba ridículamente larga?

—Si

—Y esta maldición asesina, ¿es de un color verde parecido a mis ojos?

—Si

—Yo siempre he tenido sueños extraños, el hombre de barba larga enviándome luz verde—explicó Harry a su padre, él ya no tenía ninguna duda sobre su padre—. También me trajo a este sitio, ¡Ese hijo de puta!—exclamo el niño.

—_**Crucio**_—murmuro el hombre y sintió como un dolor abrasador lo embargaba—. Creo recordar, haberte dicho que no seas grosero… no es propio de un _Príncipe_

—Lo… lo… siento—dijo el niño mirando a su padre, ahora había asimilado la parte del Señor Oscuro y la magia.

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que puedas decir del anciano, pero no quiero volver a oírte expresarte con palabras tan vulgares.

—Muy bien, no volverá a pasar—prometió el niño—. ¿Por qué mataste a mi madre?—pregunto Harry en voz baja.

El Lord había estado esperando la pregunta pero aún así era muy incómoda. Sin embargo, no iba a mentirle a su hijo.

—No era mi intención, pero tu madre te había apartado de mi lado y cuando le pedí que te entregara a mi… se negó, perdí el temperamento

—¿Así que la mataste?—susurro el niño, tratando de entender.

—Sí, yo estaba intentado recuperarte—explicó—. Si hubieras permanecido con ella y su marido, te habrías vuelto contra mí y ni siquiera sabrías que soy tu padre—le dijo—. Lilyanne tenía la intensión de que crecieras como un chico de la luz, un Potter… no como un Riddle-Gaunt\Evans-LeBlanc—Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Estaba en el otro lado de la guerra, entonces?—su padre parecía satisfecho con su conclusión.

—Sí, Lilyanne y James Potter pertenecían a la luz—confirmó—. Trabajaban para Dumbledore—la expresión del niño se oscureció ante la mención del anciano, Voldemort pareció satisfecho con el odio que su hijo le profesaba al mago.

—Así que ella no iba a dejar que nos viéramos y estaba trabajando para un anciano hipócrita—supuso Harry.

—Eso es correcto

—No me gusta eso—sacudió la cabeza—. Esa no era una decisión que le correspondiera, aunque fuera mi madre.

—Lo sé—Harry se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos antes de empujar a su madre a la parte posterior de su mente, no te puedes perder lo que nunca has tenido y él tenía un padre perfectamente vivo que estaba sentado en frente suyo, en aquel jardín cubierto por sangre y órganos humanos.

—Lo entiendo—Voldemort miro a su hijo, hablaba en serio, se notaba en su expresión facial—. Entonces, ¿Qué pasara ahora?

—Tú vienes conmigo, se te enseñara todo lo que necesites saber para tomar el lugar que te corresponde como _**Él Príncipe de las Tinieblas**_, _**Él Heredero Oscuro**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**El Heredero Oscuro**_

_**By: Cecilia Rodríguez **_

_**.**_

_**Summary: **__Lilyanne Evans es una Sangre Pura que se crío con muggles, hermana adoptiva de Petunia Dursley, toda su vida formó parte del plan del Señor Oscuro más temido de los últimos cincuenta años. Un plan para obtener un heredero con su sangre. Lily fue víctima de los encantos de Tom Riddle, termina embarazada de su enemigo y decide utilizar a James Potter su eterno enamorado no correspondido para ocultar la semilla del Lord. Furioso, Lord Voldemort persigue a los Potter para tomar lo que es legítimamente suyo. Aunque las cosas no resultan según lo planeado, gracias a la intromisión de Albus Dumbledore. Herido y al borde de la muerte, Voldemort jura que volverá para recuperar a su hijo. El mundo conocerá al Príncipe Oscuro, Heredero de la Oscuridad._

_**.**_

_**Esta historia es un universo alterno, nacido de mi cabeza bajo los efectos de una mezcla de cafeína y chocolate. Es total y completamente irónico, lleno de cosas que son altamente improbables. Por lo tanto que no les extrañe si los personajes son un poco OoC. **_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **__Dumbledore malo y manipulador, Anti Weasley's, Dark Harry, Tortura, Lemmon, Hermione Malvada, Slash, OoC__**.**_

_**.**_

_**Parejas: **__Aún no definidas; solo leves insinuaciones de Harmione, Drarry, VoldLily, VoldLucius. Estoy pensando en usar OC pero no sé... __**¿Qué opinan ustedes? **_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen. Son de la increíble J.K Rowling._

_**.**_

_**Di No Al Plagio**_

_**.**_

_Bienvenidos Nuevamente._

_Me he tardado más de lo que pensaba… pero no voy a decir el típico discurso sobre la tardanza. Realmente me gustaría escribir más seguido, pero la inspiración es una cosa complicada._

_No estoy muy segura acerca de este capítulo pero espero que les guste. Aquí empezamos a ver un poco de la relación padre/hijo, por ahí hay un detalle que espero sean capaces de notar… esto lo hice a propósito._

_En fin dejo de aburrirlos con esto._

_Pd. Perdonen mis faltas de ortografia y gramatica, no tengo beta, les agradeceria si me pudieran decir si encuentran alguna para corregirla._

_Pd2. Si tienen sugerencias en cuanto a las parejas del FF, las tomaré en consideración._

_._

_Este capítulo es para todos los que leyeron el anterior, lo agregaron a favoritos o a las alertas. Pero en especial para: __Alice Black Riddle__ y __semevalacabeza__ quienes me apoyaron dándome sus personajes, espero que noten que hago una mención de ellos._

_._

* * *

_**Capítulo Segundo**_

Harrison se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de procesar las palabras de su padre. Recapitulando toda la conversación y leyendo entre líneas llegó a una muy pobre conclusión, aunque aceptable para un niño de cinco años; eso era lo bueno de ser infante. No necesitan explicaciones completas.

—Así que es un Señor Oscuro, el más temido de los últimos años... ¿Por qué le temían?—preguntó el niño, tratando de entender la posición en la que se estaba metiendo.

—Las personas no están de acuerdo con los métodos que utilizo para hacerme con el control, pero nadie puede oponerse; puesto que soy el mago más poderoso con vida—su padre era obviamente petulante sobre ese hecho y aunque él solo tenía cinco años era lo suficientemente inteligente para discernir entre la verdad y la mentira.

Harrison le creyó, después de todo, su padre había regresado del borde de la muerte y no se necesitaba ser un genio para averiguar cuáles eran los métodos que él hombre utilizaba; los mismos que se usaron, usan y usarán en las guerras: asesinato y tortura.

—Usted dijo que la gente teme decir su nombre más famoso, ¿cuál es?

—Lord Voldemort—las cejas de Harrison se elevaron, su expresión normalmente imperturbable había caído ante la sorpresa.

—Ese ¿es su verdadero nombre? ¿enserio? _**"vuelo de la muerte"**_—el adulto lo miró sorprendido, no cualquier niño sabía francés; era sorprendente que supiera el significado de eso, cuando ni siquiera (la mayoría) los adultos británicos sabían lo que significaba su título. No sabían la íronia oculta en el nombre que temían.

—No, 'Yo soy Lord Voldemort' es un anagrama de mi verdadero nombre—el niño arrugó su rostro en la concentración, haciendo una mueca bastante graciosa mientras organizaba las letras.

—Así que su nombre es Tom Marvolo Riddle o Marvolo Tom Riddle, que son los únicos que tienen sentido—él Señor Oscuro parpadeó con asombro.

—¿Cómo adivinaste?

—No sé, yo siempre he sido inteligente—dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ciertamente, lo eres... aunque no podría esperar menos de mi hijo y heredero.

—Entonces, dijiste que me iría contigo... ¿vas a llevarme lejos de aquí?—no importa lo mucho que lo intentaba, él niño no podía ocultar la esperanza de que entró en sus ojos y su voz; aunque su rostro estaba en blanco.

—Si, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

—No, ninguno; solo quiero saber: ¿puedo quedarme contigo? ¿cuándo podemos irnos? ¿tienes una casa?—preguntó el pequeño con un entusiasmo propio de un niño que había vivido a través de una situación familiar muy difícil.

Tom tenía ya las alarmas encendidas en la cabeza, la mendicidad casi desesperada de su hijo a salir de ese lugar... no sentó bien con él, agregando el armario debajo de las escaleras y él sólo tenía una conclusión, una que no lo hizo muy feliz: abuso, esos despreciables muggles habían abusado de su hijo.

—Estamos dejando este lugar repulsivo, tan pronto como sea posible; este no es lugar para un príncipe.

—¿Soy un príncipe?—la voz de Harrison lo sacó de sus pensamientos negativos.

—Por supuesto, tú eres mi hijo—su padre le dijo como si eso lo explicara todo y de cierta forma, lo hizo.

—De acuerdo...—dijo Harrison todavía inseguro—.¿Cómo vamos a irnos?, mejor aún ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—**Aparición**, es un método de transporte mágico que te permite desaparecer y reaparecer en otro lugar—su padre se levantó con gracia y desapareció la silla haciendo señas a Harrison a hacer lo mismo. Harrison se puso de pie, pero siseó de dolor cuando su costilla fracturada la semana pasada, se lastimó con esta última golpiza y al levantarse se había movido un poco.

—¿Qué está mal?—Harrison se mordió el labio, ¿cómo iba a explicar que había sido golpeado y que estaba herido, sin que produjera acciones homicidas contra los órganos esparcidos en el jardín? Especialmente cuando (por lo que había visto hasta el momento) su padre parecía del tipo sobreprotector.

—Yo... uh... puedo tener una fractura de costilla o dos—reconoció finalmente, sin encontrar una forma de suavizar las cosas. Había identificado la sensación de lo que leía, gastando todo su tiempo libre encerrado en la biblioteca que le daba el conocimiento.

—¿Cómo y dónde usted adquirió una fractura de costilla?—Voldemort le preguntó, sin pasar por alto el hecho de que su hijo de cinco años no debería siquiera entender lo que era eso, la horrible sensación en el estómago no se iba.

—¿Me caí?—Harrison se atrevió, pero salió en una pregunta.

—Harrison, dime la verdad

—¡Así que ese es mi nombre real!—el niño intentó desviar la atención, no porque le importara lo que sucediera con los pedazos de los Dursley, sino porque aún no confiaba en el hombre frente a él y porque además le daba vergûenza admitir que lo habían tratado peor que a un animal.

—Sí, ¿cómo creías que te llamabas?

—Harry—dijo el niño y los labios del Señor Oscuro se curvaron con disgusto.

—Demasiado común, Rigel Harrison Evans-Slytherin es su nombre completo, pero usted todavía tiene que responder a mi pregunta—le dijo el hombre, ignorando el hecho de que aquel niño intentó distraerlo.

—Um... _mitioalgunasvecesmeusaparaquitarseelestres_—dijo Harrison, él Señor Oscuro tomó unos segundos para desenredar la jerga, posteriormente sus ojos brillaron con rabia contenida.

—¿Qué te hizo?

—Me golpeaba—tomando una respiración profunda, Tom le hizo señas a su hijo para que se acercara a él y lo levantó sin esfuerzo alguno, para sorpresa de Harrison.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó el niño envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su padre, por lo que se estableció en la cadera, mirando hacia el suelo desde la nueva altura. Su padre era muy alto.

—Su primera experiencia de aparición, no será agradable y no quiero que te lesiones aún más; ahora cierra los ojos y conten la respiración—Harrison hizo lo que le dijo su padre y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba siendo exprimido a través de un tubo estrecho antes de ser devuelto a su compresión normal—. ¿Estás bien?

—Eso fue horrible—el niño gimió haciendo reír a su padre.

—Lo hiciste bien, la mayoría de los niños se marean o vomitan—le explicó Tom, mientras colocaba al niño en sus propios pies y esperaba hasta que se mantenía estable.

—Bueno, yo no soy la mayoría de los niños.

—No, eso es verdad; ya estamos en tú nueva casa—eso llamó la atención de Harrison que se dio la vuelta para ver en donde estaban. Su mandíbula cayó. Estaban de pie fuera de un enorme, (bastante intimidante) castillo, rodeado de hectáreas de tierra, árboles y estaba seguro de que había un lago en la distancia.

—¿Tú vives aquí?—el niño se quedó sin aliento en el temor, cosa que le resultaba bastante divertida a su padre... puesto que, desde que lo había conocido Harrison había mantenido en su mayoría un rostro completamente impasible.

—Sí, y tú también, a partir de ahora.

—Es un castillo—dijo el niño, como para asegurarse de que realmente viviría en ese lugar.

—¿Dónde más vivirían un Señor y un príncipe? Ahora necesito introducirte a las barreras, que son lo que los magos y brujas utilizar para proteger sus casas y pertenencias en algunos casos, el castillo tiene que reconocerte como un heredero— le dijo su padre.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Solo necesito un poco de tu sangre, no te preocupes el corte sanará en cuanto las barreras te reconozcan—rápidamente el padre hizo un pequeño corte en su dedo índice derecho—. Ahora coloca un poco de sangre en el escudo sobre la puerta—el hijo hizo lo que le pidió, dejó que el goteo de sangre en la cresta de las serpientes y cobró vida.

_**#Bienvenido Heredero, al castillo Slytherin#**_ la serpiente silbó a él, más en ese momento el no noto que se trataba de un silbido; para Harrison era la lengua inglesa.

—¿Por qué se llama "Castillo Slytherin"?—preguntó Harrison mientras las enormes puertas se abrieron. Marvolo sonrió al darse cuenta de que su hijo hablaba pársel, aunque al parecer él aún no lo había notado.

—Voy a explicar una vez que estamos dentro—caminaron hasta el castillo masivo y Harrison estaba asombrado totalmente, las puertas se abrieron a su propia voluntad cuando ellos llegaron. Un fuerte crujido sonó y Harrison gritó, girando alrededor para ver qué era, soltó otro grito a la criatura frente a él, que para su horror completo habló.

—Bienvenido de nuevo Maestro, ¿cómo Tilly puede ser útil?

—¿Qué mierda?—gritó Harrison.

—El lenguaje, esto es un elfo doméstico; sirven a las brujas y magos.

—¿De Verdad?

—Sí, Tilly ve con Narcissa y dile que venga aquí, este es mi hijo Harrison ver que es obedecido por ti y los otros elfos.

—Sí, Señor—y así como apareció, desapareció.

Harrison fue conducido a través del gran vestíbulo de entrada, hasta un enorme salón con una gran chimenea donde crepitaba el fuego; la habitación estaba decorada en tonos de verde y negro, pero en lugar de ser deprimente era algo reconfortante, en opinión de Harrison. Al mirar alrededor de la habitación vio a la serpiente más grande que había visto jamás, acurrucada pacíficamente en frente del fuego. Como si sintiera su mirada la gran serpiente levantó la cabeza para mirarlos a él y al Señor Oscuro.

_**#¡Maestro! está de regreso#**_ la serpiente silbó y Harrison dio un paso atrás en alarma.

_**#Si, Nagini; he traído a mi hijo#**_ por este punto el niño podría haberse desmayado, todo había caído finalmente en él y ahora su padre estaba hablando con una serpiente que estaba hablando de nuevo de forma normal como el día.

_**#¿Su propia cría?#**_

_**#Si#**_ la serpiente se deslizó hacia Harrison quien tenía una mirada vidriosa, su lengua estaba saliendo de sus fauces, mientras saboreaba su olor.

_**#Oh, Maestro que finalmente tuvo su propia cría, hace mucho que le decía que usted debería tener una y mirarlo él es tan grande, lindo y poderoso; esto es genial, tengo alguien con quien hablar y que acariciara mis escamas cuando usted está ocupado# **_Nagini estaba muy emocionado, se irguió en toda la altura de Harrison. _**#Hola, pequeña cría#**_

Harrison se quedó en silencio simplemente mirando con los ojos abiertos a la serpiente incapaz de formar pensamientos o un discurso coherente.

_**#Parece que él no habla, maestro#**_ Nagini preguntó preocupado.

_**#Yo creo que lo hace, pudo haberlo sorprendido... solo tiene cinco inviernos# **_

_**#Cinco inviernos, ¿es tan pequeño?#**_

_**#Si, espero que él hablará con usted mañana, una vez que ha dormido un poco#**_ Nagini asintió y se fue de espaldas al fuego.

—Harrison—dijo él Señor Oscuro, pero el niño no respondía, Voldemort suspiró suavemente, había estado esperando esto mucho antes... ciertamente él niño había tomado todo muy bien. Tilly apareció de nuevo en ese momento con una bandeja de té para su alivio.

—Lady Narcissa estará aquí dentro de poco, ¿necesita algo más, maestro?

—Quiero asegurarme de que mi hijo tiene sus medidas tomadas, él necesitará un armario lleno, el ala este debe ser limpiada y aireada; que alguien guíe a Narcissa en cuanto llegue... ah y tráeme una poción calmante del armario de Severus; por favor.

—Si, Señor—la elfina regreso con la poción rápidamente antes de desaparecer para llevar a cabo los pedidos de su maestro.

—Harrison necesito que bebas esto—Tom presiona la opción en los labios de su hijo y se sintió aliviado cuando él cumplió, se tomó un minuto más o menos, pero el proyecto de calmante empezó a surtir efecto—. ¿Mejor?

—Eso creo

—Toma un poco de té y sientate hasta Narcissa llegue aquí, ella es un sanador— Harrison asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Es normal tener una conversación con una serpiente?

—Sí, se llama pársel; es el lenguaje de las serpientes—explicó el adulto—.Sólo los de descendientes del linaje Slytherin pueden hablarlo, lo que en la actualidad se limita a mi y tus primas Hydrae Rose y Alice Mirzam Angeline Black; aunque ¿entendiste lo que estábamos diciendo, Nagini y yo?

—Claro, puedo entender ingles perfectamente...—dijo el niño sin comprender que había entendido porque hablaba la lengua de las serpientes y sin registrar el hecho de que tenía primas—. Bien, esto es una mierda; hablar con serpientes es normal, existen los pequeños y rosados elfos domésticos que sirven a los magos...—murmuraba el niño en voz baja, intentando que su padre no escuchara.

—Entendiste lo que dijimos porque era pársel, un talento que heredaste de mi.

—Está bien, esa cosa asquerosa que me diste me entumece la mente, creo que despues de que descanse me sentire más alerta; papá—él Señor Oscuro se congeló por un segundo, esta era la primera vez que el niño lo había llamado de esa forma y extrañamente sentía como se calentaba su corazón usualmente congelado; tenía un hijo.

—Todavía no se puede ir a dormir. No ha tenido ningún alimento hoy, necesitas ver a Narcissa para que atienda tus heridas y es apenas después de las tres de la tarde.

—Estoy agotado—Voldemort se rió entre dientes.

—¿No quieres recuperar la altura y la apariencia que deberías tener, si hubieras estado a mi lado?—dijo el hombre, obteniendo como resultado que Harrison abriera los ojos como gracioso debido a que parecía ser poco frecuente que la máscara cayera de su rostro.

—¿Me veré diferente?—pregunto con algo de incertidumbre, le gustaba su aspecto físico. No podía recordar a su madre, pero debía haber sido muy hermosa para que su padre se fijara en ella y él hubiera obtenido unos genes tan buenos. Le gustaba ser el poseedor de una belleza sin igual.

—Por supuesto que no, solo ganarás algo de masa corporal y serás un poco más alto—le dijo Marvolo con una sonrisa—. Tenías que obtener mi mayor defecto: la vanidad, amo la belleza en cualquier expresión; y tú mi niño eres yo y como tu madre, quien a pesar de ser tonta e ingenua, era bella como un ángel.

Con un movimiento de su varita Marvolo convocó un espejo y se lo entregó a Harrison, quien miró en el espejo y se quedó boquiabierto: ahora que se fijaba bien y que tenía con quien compararse parecía una versión en miniatura de Tom Riddle, con algunas diferencias: pómulos salientes, rasgos angulosos, piel pálida y cabello negro que tenía una onda leve a él. Las únicas diferencias eran los ojos y algunos otros rasgos que provenían de los genes de su madre... o eso suponía.

—Me parezco a ti—Harrison suspiró.

—Lo haces.

—Nos vemos muy bien ¿no?—dijo el niño con una sonrisa algo arrogante y el Señor Oscuro sonrió.

—Ciertamente

Se oyeron pasos provenientes de la sala y una hermosa mujer entró, estaba pálida con el pelo rubio blanco atado en un elegante nudo. Se dejó caer en una profunda reverencia con la cabeza gacha.

—Mi Señor—Voldemort le hizo una seña con la mano derecha y la mujer levantó la vista para ver a su Señor y al toparse con su mirada carmesí se sonrojo un poco, al desviar la mirada, avergonzada; le llamó la atención el niño pequeño sentado en el sofá, un chico que se parecía asombrosamente a su Señor... como si fuera su hijo. Los ojos azul grisáceo de la mujer se abrieron con asombro.

—Narcissa, me alegro de que no nos ha hecho esperar.

—Por supuesto, mi Señor—dijo respetuosamente—.Puedo preguntar ¿quién es?—él Señor Oscuro miró al muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa que confirmó las sospechas que había en la mente de Narcissa.

—Este es mi hijo Harrison.

—Por fin ha encontrado al Príncipe.

—Sí, mi hijo ha sido devuelto a su legítimo lugar.

Narcissa cayó en la misma reverencia pero esta vez hacia el niño quien estaba sorprendido, pero lo escondió bien.

—Es un honor conocerte mi príncipe.

—Hola—murmuro el niño, incomodo, cuando su padre le había dicho que era un príncipe, había pensado que estaba exagerando; pero aparentemente no era así.

—Quiero que ejecutes cada hechizo de diagnóstico que usted sabe sobre él, que sanes cualquier herida que tenga, quiero una lista completa de lo que le ocurrió... con un anexo sobre sus datos magicos: estatus sanguineo, habilidades, puntaje de potencial magico y sus herencias por sangre, conquista y prejuicio; llama a un elfo doméstico cuando termines para que me encuentre, voy a estar en mi estudio— dirigió sus ojos a su hijo y volvió a hablar.

—Narcissa te curará completamente, si quieres algo llama a Tilly... basta con que digas su nombre, tengo algunos asuntos que tengo que atender.

—Ok, padre—dijo el niño con un tono de voz sumiso que sorprendió a Marvolo pero no lo mencionaría hasta que estuvieran solos nuevamente,así que él Señor Oscuro salió de la sala. Narcissa se acercó al joven príncipe.

—Voy a lanzar algunos hechizos de diagnóstico, por favor quédese quieto mi príncipe ¿está bien?—le dijo Narcissa y Harrison asintió con la cabeza, ella agitó la varita cantando lo que debía ser un hechizo en latín, en voz baja; él príncipe no se sorprendió cuando un enorme pergamino apareció de la nada, lentamente Narcissa leyó el contenido y el niño vio cómo sus ojos de color azul grisáceo se abrieron con asombro... hasta que ella dejó escapar una exclamación de horror—. Oh Merlín.

—¿Qué, qué sucede?—Harrison exigió, alarmado.

—Su padre va a estar furioso.

—¿Por qué?

—Aparte de las numerosas heridas que necesitan curación, alguien ha sellado su magia.

—¡¿Qué?!—el niño estaba furioso, puede no haber sabido que tenía magia, pero él siempre había sabido que era diferente y ahora se acababa de enterar de que alguien había mantenido sus poderes fuera de su alcance, se sintió violado.

—Voy a necesitar que su padre rompa el sello, antes de que pueda comenzar la curación—explicó Narcissa con una expresión que daba a entender que ella preferiría hacer cualquier otra cosa, con la excepción obvia, de hablar con su padre. Harrison adivinado que su padre tenía un temperamento más bien fuerte, estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella.

—Tilly—llamó el niño y el elfo apareció frente a él, a Harrison le sorprendió que en realidad viniera; Narcissa le entregó la hoja de pergamino con los diagnósticos al elfo—. Lleva esto a mi padre inmediatamente—dijo distraídamente, era raro pensar que tenía un padre, alguien que estaba vivo y que lo había tomado de los cadáveres que eran actualmente los Dursley. Aguien que como él; era diferente.

—Sí, joven maestro—el elfo desapareció inmediatamente y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos, hasta que sintieron una explosión de lo que Harrison supuso que era magia, Narcissa hizo una mueca y se puso pálida.

Su padre irrumpió con nada más que la furia total en su cara y Harrison comprendió por qué su padre era temido, el hombre parecía absolutamente aterrador, tan aterrador que el niño dio un paso atrás inconscientemente.

—¿Estás segura acerca de esto, Narcissa?—Voldemort le preguntó, arrugando el pergamino hasta convertirlo en una pelota que cabía perfectamente en su puño.

—Sí, mi Señor; hice la prueba tres veces—Harrison aplaudió mentalmente a la mujer por no tartamudear, porque a juzgar por el rostro de su padre... aquel que resultara responsable de sellar su magia, tendría una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa.

—Voy a matar a ese idiota—gruñó Marvolo antes de maldecir con saña en lengua pársel—.Quiero que te prepares—Harrison parpadeó ante lo fuerte que su voz salió, el Señor Oscuro tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas—. Esto va a doler.

—Genial, más dolor—Harrison murmuró mordazmente, posteriormente se retiró a la parte de atrás de su mente al igual que lo hizo cada vez que Vernon lo golpeó, todavía sentía el dolor... pero era una sombra de lo que debería ser.

El niño sintió una oleada de poder que parecía correr a través de sus venas, su sangre parecía ronronear de placer y él se vio en la necesidad de sentarse encima de la mesa que estaba a su derecha, con un jadeo.

—Whoa

—Estás en un proceso de curación, pero te sentirás mejor después—su padre advirtió y Harrison asintió—. Tengo cosas para organizar, volveré en una hora y si ha terminado antes de eso, llame a un elfo para que le traiga comida—cuando su padre salió nuevamente de la habitación, Narcissa comenzó a agitar nuevamente su varita y pedir un montón de cosas a un elfo que llamó desde su propia casa.

—Tiene que tomar esto, mi príncipe, es una poción que entumece y es necesaria para restablecer un buen número de sus huesos.

—¿Cuántos son "un buen número"?—preguntó Harrison con cansancio.

—Un brazo, cuatro costillas, y su tobillo—el niño suspiró y bebió la poción que le supo como absoluta mierda, él no sentía, pero escuchaba cuando sus huesos fueron rotos y soldados en su lugar correcto y él se encogió—. Beba esto—él obedeció y casi escupió la poción nuevamente, era hasta el momento lo más asqueroso que había probado jamás.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?—se quedó sin aliento después de recuperarse.

—Es la poción crecehuesos, que sana los huesos rotos casi al instante—Explicó y Harrison se sorprendió por las capacidades que tenía la magia, Narcissa le entregó otra poción—. Esto es para su deshidratación—Harrison bebió y arrugó la nariz—. Ahora te necesito para quitar su camisa para que pueda encarar las contusiones—él niño se tenso ante eso, no quería que viera lo que ocultaba bajo esa horrible tela.

—¿No hay otra forma? Realmente no quiero... —murmuró Harrison, encendiendo las alarmas en Narcissa.

—Necesito ver que tan malo es para poder sanarlo—respondió la mujer—. Si lo prefiere puedo pedirle a su padre que venga, para que él se encargue de esta parte—medio preguntó la mujer y al ver el breve asentimiento del niño, envió a su elfo doméstico nuevamente a la búsqueda de su Señor.

Harrison veía sus pequeños pies descalzos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, preguntandose lo que diría su padre al ver lo que los Dursley le habían hecho. No escuchó cuando Narcissa le informó de su renuencia a su padre ni cuando ella abandonó la habitación.

Marvolo vio la incertidumbre en los ojos de su hijo y no pudo evitar maldecir a las criaturas responsables de esa expresión. Odiaba ver de esa forma a su heredero, el niño no debería haber pasado por ese tipo de vida, al menos no, si no hubiera sido por Dumbledore.

—Rigel, mi hijo—llamó el Lord Oscuro y vio con satisfacción que él niño lo miró de inmediato—. Muéstrame aquello que te atormenta.

Lentamente Rigel permitió que su padre le quitara la ropa y vio cómo con cada pedazo de piel que quedaba al descubierto la ira se apoderaba del hombre. Cuando finalmente estuvo desnudo, Harrison permitió que su padre tocará las marcas: los moretones y las cicatrices.

Marvolo veía asombrado todas las marcas que cubrían a su heredero: no había un solo trozo de piel que no estuviera adornada por la huella del cinturón, el palo, el látigo, la manguera y algunas otras formas de herramientas que se usaban únicamente para la tortura. Era horrible, lo que esos seres habían hecho al niño. Sin embargo, lo que más sobresalía era una grotesca cicatriz que marcaba el pecho del niño con: monstruo, tallada sobre su pálida piel con lo que parecía ser un viejo cuchillo de cocina; a juzgar por la forma y la infección que había bajo la cicatriz.

—Lamento profundamente que pasaras por todo eso, hijo mío—susurró el hombre, hincándose sobre el suelo para estar a la altura de Rigel.

_**#Sanar#**_ tras murmurar esa palabra en lengua pársel,la magia de Marvolo envolvió el maltrecho cuerpo de su hijo y comenzó a curar cada marca: moretones y cicatrices que ningún ungûento o remedio habían logrado eliminar... pero con la magia se desvanecieron, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

El niño estaba maravillado, la magia no solo le había devuelto a su padre. Ahora, también había hecho que los recuerdos físicos de su estadía con Vernon y Petunia Dursley fueran eliminados para siempre. Ya no había necesidad de revelar eso al mundo, él podría decir que había crecido como correspondía: con su padre.

Tan perdido en su repentina felicidad, Harrison no notó que Narcissa había regresado a la habitación y que había lanzado otros hechizos sobre él.

—Lo único que queda es una pequeña infección y le estoy mandando una poción para ello más otra de nutrientes, necesita beber uno en cada comida por un mes, voy a dejarle una nota... mi Señor. El príncipe debe tomar la de infección después de haber comido en caso de que le produzca somnolencia—Narcissa explicaba a Marvolo y él sonrió.

—Gracias.

—No es ningún problema, Mi Señor... es bueno tener de regreso con nosotros al Príncipe—dijo Narcissa y se fue con una reverencia, Harrison volvió a parpadear, _¿qué pasaba con las reverencias?_

Marvolo llamó al elfo doméstico de nuevo y pidió un poco de comida. No se sorprendió cuando ella le trajo suficiente para alimentar a un pequeño ejército, antes de que se le permitió comer ella tomó las medidas para la ropa del niño, para la confusión de Harrison, su padre tuvo que recordarle de tomar la poción de nutrientes como comió y se aseguró de probar todo. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que no podía comer otro bocado bebió la poción para la infección e inmediatamente fue golpeado con una oleada de somnolencia, se acurrucó en el cómodo sofá y cayó dormido soñando con serpientes, castillos y su padre.


	3. Chapter 3

_**El Heredero Oscuro**_

_**By: Cecilia Rodríguez **_

_**.**_

_**Summary: **__Lilyanne Evans es una Sangre Pura que se crío con muggles, hermana adoptiva de Petunia Dursley, toda su vida formó parte del plan del Señor Oscuro más temido de los últimos cincuenta años. Un plan para obtener un heredero con su sangre. Lily fue víctima de los encantos de Tom Riddle, termina embarazada de su enemigo y decide utilizar a James Potter su eterno enamorado no correspondido para ocultar la semilla del Lord. Furioso, Lord Voldemort persigue a los Potter para tomar lo que es legítimamente suyo. Aunque las cosas no resultan según lo planeado, gracias a la intromisión de Albus Dumbledore. Herido y al borde de la muerte, Voldemort jura que volverá para recuperar a su hijo. El mundo conocerá al Príncipe Oscuro, Heredero de la Oscuridad._

_**.**_

_**Esta historia es un universo alterno, nacido de mi cabeza bajo los efectos de una mezcla de cafeína y chocolate. Es total y completamente irónico, lleno de cosas que son altamente improbables. Por lo tanto que no les extrañe si los personajes son un poco OoC. **_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **__Dumbledore malo y manipulador, Anti Weasley's, Dark Harry, Tortura, Lemmon, Hermione Malvada, Slash, OoC__**.**_

_**.**_

_**Parejas: **__Aún no definidas; solo leves insinuaciones de Harmione, Drarry, VoldLily, VoldLucius. Estoy pensando en usar OC pero no sé... __**¿Qué opinan ustedes? **_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen. Son de la increíble J.K Rowling._

_**.**_

_**Di No Al Plagio**_

_**.**_

_Bienvenidos Nuevamente._

_Me he tardado más de lo que pensaba… pero no voy a decir el típico discurso sobre la tardanza. Realmente me gustaría escribir más seguido, pero la inspiración es una cosa complicada._

_Últimamente he estado más ocupada de lo usual, ya que acabo de empezar la universidad, todos/as los/las que aún tienen clases saben que después de un año sin ir a la escuela es complicado adaptarse nuevamente. He terminado mi primer cuatrimestre, pero además de ir a la escuela tengo que trabajar… así que como comprenderán es bastante agotador y casi no dispongo de tiempo para escribir_

_._

_No estoy muy segura acerca de este capítulo pero espero que les guste. Aquí empezamos a ver un poco de la relación padre/hijo, por ahí hay un detalle que espero sean capaces de notar… esto lo hice a propósito._

_En fin dejo de aburrirlos con esto._

_Pd. Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y gramática, no tengo beta, les agradecería si me pudieran decir si encuentran alguna para corregirla._

_Pd2. Si tienen sugerencias en cuanto a las parejas del FF, las tomaré en consideración._

_._

_Este capítulo es para todos los que leyeron el anterior, lo agregaron a favoritos o a las alertas. Pero en especial para: __Alice Black Riddle__ y __semevalacabeza__ quienes me apoyaron dándome sus personajes, aún faltan dos capítulos antes de que aparezcan las niñas. Ténganme paciencia…_

_._

.

_Capítulo Tercero_

_._

El Señor Oscuro se encontraba en la sala de estar e increíblemente no pudo detener la sonrisa que llegó a sus labios cuando vio a su hijo dormido en el sofá. Había soñado con este día desde hace años, desde el momento exacto en que había pruebas de que Lilyanne había concebido a su hijo. La parte ingenua de él -Tom- siempre había querido un hijo para criar y enseñar y la parte astuta -Marvolo- había decidido que si debía complacer a Tom, su hijo sería el mago más grande en el mundo… su igual. Arrodillándose corrió suavemente la mano por las hebras sedosas que contrastaban con la piel pálida de su hijo -maravillándose de lo hermoso que era su hijo con facilidad levantó el niño y lo llevó hasta el ala este del castillo, donde lo habían limpiado todo, puso a Harisson en una enorme cama con cubiertas verdes y transfigurados sus vestidos en una pijama simple.

Vio cómo Harisson se acurrucó en un imposiblemente pequeña bola que le hacía parecer perdido en la gran cama, con un hechizo de monitoreo en el niño para alertarlo si salía de la habitación, volvió a su estudio para terminar sus planes.

.

Harisson se despertó muy cómodo y en ningún dolor, algo que encontró muy extraño. Por lo general, se despertaba rígido y con frío, pero hoy era diferente, pensó en lo que podría ser diferente cuando todo lo inundó de nuevo y la mayor sonrisa que había sentido en su rostro durante sus casi seis años de vida, se abrió paso. Miró a su alrededor cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar diferente de donde se quedó dormido y sintió que su mandíbula caía, estaba en una habitación; pero era enorme: en diferentes tonos de verde y crema, con muebles de ébano, había un armario, un escritorio, una cómoda, varios estantes de libros, una silla que se veía muy cómoda y una puerta que daba a un cuarto de baño, había un conjunto de puertas dobles que supuso llevaban al pasillo.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama y se sorprendió al encontrar que estaba vestido con un pijama así que supuso que su padre lo trajo aquí y eso lo hacía sentir cálido… amado. Harisson fue a buscar en el baño y se quedó impresionado; era más grande que la sala de los Dursley. Como no sabía qué hora era y él no sabía lo que tenía que hacer él agarró un libro de la estantería llamado _**'Teoría Mágica'**_ que no tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero luego pensó que él nunca sabía cuándo elegía un libro por primera vez. Él también tomó algunos otros libros sobre el mundo mágico y se sentó en el suelo, él consiguió ser absorbido en los libros y no se dio cuenta cuando su padre entró en la habitación hasta que el hombre se aclaró la garganta.

—Buenos días, Harrison.

—Mañana, Padre— Harisson apenas levantó la vista de sus libros.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, así que quiero que te vistas y te quiero en el comedor para el desayuno en quince minutos, llame a un elfo para que le muestre el camino y la ropa está en el armario.

—Muy bien—dijo Rigel y el Señor Oscuro asintió. El niño se dirigió al armario y descubrió que estaba lleno y que no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que debía llevar, por lo que llamó a Tilly esperando que ella lo pudiera ayudar.

—¿Qué puede hacer Tilly para él joven maestro?

—No tengo ni idea de lo que se supone que debo llevar al desayuno— le hizo una seña a la ropa sin poder hacer nada.

—¿Sería el joven maestro bien, si Tilly escoge para él?—preguntó la elfina con su voz chillona.

—¿Podría hacer eso?—Rigel cuestionó con alivio.

—Si, joven maestro—el niño respiró con alivio y se metió en la ducha, él salió con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y Tilly le estaba esperando. Se puso su ropa interior y ella le pasó pantalones negros y una camisa que era ligero y cómodo, entonces Tilly le dio una túnica de color verde oscuro que se puso y, finalmente, se puso los zapatos nuevos.

—Gracias Tilly, ¿me puede mostrar el camino a la sala de comedor ahora, por favor?

—De esta manera, joven maestro— ella lo llevó a través de múltiples giros y vueltas que estaba seguro de que nunca recordaría hasta que llegaron a una habitación con grandes puertas dobles, ella hizo estallar tan pronto como llegaron a las puertas y Harisson entró: había una larga mesa de madera oscura y su padre se sentó a la cabecera con el periódico a un costado, Harisson entró y su padre hizo un gesto a la silla de su derecha.

—¿Qué quieres para desayunar?— le pregunto y Rigel parpadeó un par de veces.

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que normalmente tienes?

—Yo cocino, pero no como—esta vez fue el turno de Marvolo a parpadear un par de veces.

—_**Muggles**_—gruñó.

—¿Muggles?

—Las personas sin magia, tengo mucho que enseñarte antes de comenzar el aprendizaje con sus tutores.

—¿Tendré tutores?

—Sí, van a estar enseñando acerca de la magia y el mundo mágico, cuando creo que esté listo voy a empezar a enseñar a ti y luego vas a tomar tu lugar como el Príncipe y te voy a presentar a todos mis mortífagos. No los necesita, pero debido a las circunstancias… sería lo más apropiado.

—¡Eso ha creado más preguntas que las que resolvió!— Harisson dijo.

—Lo sé, ahora de vuelta al desayuno.

—Bien, voy a tener tocino y huevos. —murmuró con una inclinación de cabeza, controló su conmoción bien cuando apareció en la mesa frente a él. Harisson comió rápidamente como él estaba más interesado en tener sus preguntas contestadas, se acordó de su poción y miró a su padre expectante. Sintiendo su mirada a su padre dejó el periódico con una risita, se levantó y le dijo a Harisson a seguirlo, se dirigían a un estudio que se viste de gala en negro y plata con toques de verde.

—¿Por qué es esto llamado _**"El Castillo Slytherin"**_?—fue la primera pregunta de Harisson.

—Debido a que fue construido por Salazar Slytherin y se abrirá a cualquiera con sangre de Slytherin en ellos.

—¿Quién es Salazar Slytherin?—a continuación su padre le explicó todo acerca de los cuatro fundadores y la escuela que se construyó, explicó las formas de los cuatro, lo que Slytherin creía y los diferentes tipos de magos. Aprendió acerca de los diferentes tipos de magia y la diferencia básica entre la luz y la oscuridad, se le dijo sobre el ministerio y que pasó por alto el tema de los muggles.

—Odio a los muggles—Rigel dijo con firmeza, al pensar en todo el sufrimiento al que fue sometido con los Dursley y todas las otras personas que se negaron a ayudarlo y sólo lo hizo peor, todos odiaban al extraño _**Harry Potter**_ porque él era diferente, él no era como ellos.

—Somos superiores a ellos—explicó su padre y Harisson asintió con la cabeza, que no tenían la magia, eran simplemente, ordinarios, y él era extraordinario.

—¿Quiénes son los _'comedores de la muerte'_?

—Ellos son mis seguidores, tengo cientos de seguidores que están todos bajo mis reglas, porque yo soy el Señor Oscuro y están marcadas por mí mismo, durante toda la vida. Ellos van en redadas o se infiltran en lugares o hacen cualquier cosa que les mando, tengo mi elite que son mis mejores y más preciadas mortífagos y serán los responsables de su enseñanza. Luego está el círculo interior, que incluyen algunos de los mejores duelistas y espías y finalmente los círculos exteriores que están mejor en grupos y donde los nuevos reclutas van. Por supuesto que tengo mis seguidores o simpatizantes sin marcar, Narcissa es uno de los mejores sanadores en el mundo, pero es sin marcar y tengo otras personas que tienen especialidades que no están marcados—él Señor Oscuro explicó y Harisson estaba asombrado, tenía un seriamente poderoso padre.

—Eso tiene que traerme algún tipo de puntos de bonificación con otros niños—dijo con una sonrisa, Marvolo alzó una ceja. —Bueno, ¿cuántos niños de mi edad pueden decir que su Padre tiene secuaces?—Rigel señaló con una sonrisa, Marvolo se rio entre dientes.

—Tengo seguidores.

—Secuaces

—Tengo cuatro de mis elite llegando a enseñar por ahora, Lucius Malfoy se le enseña la etiqueta y los inicios de la política, Barty Crouch se le enseña hechizos básicos y transfiguración, Severus Snape va a enseñar pociones que incluirán algunos herbología y Bellatrix Lestrange le enseñara ataque y defensa. Te necesito hasta velocidad especialmente con Lucius porque hay que aprender a actuar como el Príncipe se encuentra en frente de las multitudes y las personas en general, y entonces puedo empezar enseñándole todo lo relacionado lo que hago en detalle como tú eres mi heredero.

—Tengo la sensación de que voy a estar muy ocupado—Harisson dijo.

—Tienes razón, tengo grandes expectativas en ti.

—Maldita sea, ahí va mi idea de ser un hijo de cinco años quejica como mi primo—Harisson dijo en fingida tristeza.

—¿Quejica?

—Sí, he estado practicando.—Rigel asintió con seriedad y que acaba de conseguir una ceja levantada.

—Usted va a comenzar sus clases al final de la semana

—Peeroo paaapiiiii, yo no quiero.— Harisson se quejó en su mejor voz infantil, cruzó sus brazos con una mueca petulante, el Señor Oscuro miró a su hijo con los ojos muy abiertos que no tiene idea de qué diablos hacer en situaciones como esta. Harisson miró a su padre y se carcajeo.

—Deberías haber visto tu cara— Harisson se rio—. Te veías tan asustado— Marvolo negó con la cabeza, él acababa de ser tomado por su propio hijo.

—No tenía miedo.

—Por supuesto que no—dijo Harisson seriamente antes de reír de nuevo.

—Por favor, abstenerse de hacer eso.

—Tomó nota, así que ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—Hemos perdido cinco años y medio, creo que debemos ponernos al día.

—Sí, cuando lo pones así que supongo que deberíamos.

—Para un niño de cinco años que tiene un gran vocabulario y conocimiento.

—Pasé cada momento de mi tiempo libre en la biblioteca leyendo cada libro al que pude llegar, te sorprenderías de cuánta gente va a pensar que usted está buscando en las imágenes en lugar del texto y por ello que te dan el libro que quieras— Harisson le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, Marvolo sonrió, lo mismo le había sucedido a él cuando era joven.

—¿Has hecho alguna magia accidental?

—Um, no mucho, he encogido a este feo puente Petunia quería ponerme, hice que todo mi pelo volviera a crecer durante la noche y volví la peluca de uno de mis maestros en azul, pero aparte de eso no—Marvolo estaba impresionado, un hechizo de cambio de color y un encanto que encoge por la edad de cinco años con un bloque mágico—. Pero he hecho magia intencionalmente también: _Puedo mover cosas sin tocarlas. Puedo hacer que animales hagan lo que yo quiera sin que los entrene. Puedo hacer que les pasen cosas malas a las personas que no son buenas conmigo. Puedo lastimarlos si quiero; y también puedo hablar con las serpientes. Ellas me buscan, me susurran cosas._

Marvolo se quedó helado ante la similitud de las palabras de su hijo, con las suyas propias. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que en ese breve discurso… la actitud del niño cambió completamente; concluyó con cierta incredulidad que había sido engañado por su hijo de cinco años, Rigel Harrison Evans-Slytherin había usado una máscara todo este tiempo… contra él. La revelación dolió más de lo esperado, porque eso significaba que el niño aún no confiaba en él, su padre.

—¿Te gusta tu habitación?—dijo Marvolo con la intención de desviar el tema, la pregunta sorprendió y alivio a Harisson ya que era un completo cambio de tema. Su máscara había caído brevemente y estaba un poco nervioso, era imposible que un hombre como su padre no hubiera notado la diferencia.

—¿Esa fue mi habitación?—Harisson dijo en un shock bastante genuino.

—Claro que sí.

—Pero ¿por qué es tan grande?

—Vivimos en un castillo, ¿qué esperabas?— Marvolo dijo con una ceja levantada.

—Bueno, yo he estado viviendo en un armario así que...— el niño se apagó con un encogimiento de hombros y el Señor Oscuro hizo una mueca.

—Sí, y nunca debería haber ocurrido, ¿hay algún cambio que desea hacer en su habitación?

—¡No, es perfecta!—exclamó alegremente.

—Si alguna vez necesitas algo y no puedes encontrarme puede llamar a un elfo tenemos muchos.

—Me gusta Tilly.

—Ella puede ser su elfo personal, entonces, yo tengo el mío.

—¿Cuándo puedo conseguir una varita?

—Usted no consigue una oficial hasta los once años, pero mientras puede utilizar una de la familia Slytherin.

—Está bien— justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y la enorme serpiente que Harisson había visto ayer se deslizó a través del comedor. El día anterior lo que le había sorprendido no fue que la serpiente hablara… sino que su padre le contestara, dado que, aunque las serpientes le susurraban cosas: nunca había pensado que él pudiera hacerlo a la inversa.

**#Maestro es su cría bien hoy#**

**#Si, creo que él es#** ella se deslizó hacia Harisson, que todavía estaba sorprendido que pudieran hablar con las serpientes, y lo miró expectante haciéndole parpadear.

**#¿Hola?#** él casi saltó cuando su voz salió como un silbido extraño.

**#Oh, es bueno que puede hablar cría#**

**#Si puedo, esto es raro#**

**#Ya se acostumbrara, joven cría… ahora ¿podría acariciar mis escalas?#** preguntó la serpiente… recordó que su padre le dijo que se llamaba Nagini, mientras esta se deslizaba hacia arriba y se envuelve a sí misma a través de una vuelta Harrison sobresaltado, con un encogimiento de hombros hizo exactamente eso y eran sorprendentemente suave, la serpiente dejó escapar un silbido contenido y asentado.

—Ella es una mascota muy exigente. — Su padre le dijo y Harisson levantó las cejas con incredulidad.

—Realmente, ¡no me lo habría imaginado!— Harisson dijo con sarcasmo, el Señor Oscuro puso los ojos y le entregó Harrison dos libros.

—Lea esto para mañana como sus primeras lecciones serán etiqueta y encantos.

—Espero que son mejores que el libro de la teoría mágica. — Harisson murmuró aceptar los libros y mirar más de ellos.

—Oh, ¿qué estaba mal con la teoría?—el niño frunció el ceño por un segundo, pensando sobre cómo expresar sus quejas.

—Es demasiado estructurado. El libro afirma que toda la magia sólo se puede realizar con un conductor como una varita o una persona, pero eso no puede ser verdad, lógicamente si la magia tiene que ser enfocado, pero el hecho de que podemos hacer magia desafía la lógica de todos modos. Magia accidental es un ejemplo clave, los niños no tienen nada que sacar de sus núcleos mágicos, pero aún en los momentos de alta ira o el miedo que son capaces de hacer magia—Harisson explicó y Marvolo se sorprendió, su hijo, su hijo de cinco años, sólo había planteado un argumento perfecto para un jurado sobre el libro escrito por un brujo totalmente capacitado.

—Su argumento es correcto, de manera sorprendente, pero la teoría nunca ha sido desmentida. Magia accidental o nada por el estilo nunca se ha logrado en las formas reales de magia, las cosas pequeñas como encender una vela que sí, pero nada más. — El Señor Oscuro señaló.

Rigel colocó los libros sobre la mesa con otro ceño, se concentró en los libros y les deseó a levantarse de la mesa, pensó en su magia y su falta de los libros para levantar. Lento pero seguro levantaron de la mesa y se cernían en el aire alrededor de un pie hacia arriba, con una sonrisa radiante miró a su padre.

—Esos libros están flotando, porque así lo quiero; todo se reduce a querer— Harisson dijo con firmeza, Marvolo trató de no quedarse boquiabierto, porque los Señores Oscuros no hacen esas cosas tan plebeyas, pero le resultaba ridículamente difícil, ya que solo veía entre los libros flotantes y el presumido niño de cinco años.

—No puedo creer esto, ha refutado con éxito un texto de un siglo de antigüedad, con solo cinco años de edad.

—Fue un texto estúpido—Rigel murmuró mirando hacia abajo.

—Tú, hijo mío, vas a ser extraordinario—el niño sonrió.

.

Después de un almuerzo tranquilo padre e hijo se sentaron en un cómodo silencio; con Harisson ocupado en la lectura de los libros escogidos por su padre y haciendo preguntas extrañas de vez en cuando; Nagini acurrucada en frente del fuego.

—¿A qué hora Lucius y los otros estarán aquí? y ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?—Harisson le preguntó a su padre, Marvolo puso los ojos.

—Usted encontrará que los nombres de sangre pura y nombres mágicos es a menudo diferente de la de los muggles, que se toman a partir de ancestros y un nombre pueden decir mucho acerca de una persona.

—¿Es por eso que ha creado su anagrama?

—Eso y que _**"El Señor Oscuro Tom"**_ no acaba de inspirar el miedo—el tono de voz de su padre estaba seco y Harisson resopló, el hombre tenía razón—. En cuanto al tiempo, Lucius llegará alrededor de las nueve y su lección continuará hasta la hora del almuerzo, luego alrededor de las 13:00 horas Barty se hará cargo hasta las 15:00; cuando yo te mostraré alrededor y donde se te permite ir después de la cena, después de la cena vamos a revisar — Marvolo le explicó a su hijo.

—¿Y esto, va a ser una cosa de cada día?— Harisson cuestionó los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, va a tener lecciones de etiqueta todos los días hasta que yo considero que es aceptable para que me haga cargo de enseñarle la manera correcta de ponerse de pie y actuar como el príncipe.

—Sobre esta cosa príncipe...

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, ¿qué es todo esto, me refiero a cómo se supone que voy a reaccionar y esa mujer, Narcissa, se inclinó hacia mí.

—A medida que debería. Tú eres el príncipe, usted debe ser privilegiado y respetado por todos, todos mis seguidores y a los niños se les ha enseñado a dirigirse como 'Príncipe' con un arco y lo harán o sufrirán las consecuencias. Soy el Señor Oscuro y usted es mi heredero, lo que te coloca por encima de todos.

Las cejas de Harisson que se habían elevado, ahora estaban casi ocultos en su línea del cabello.

—En realidad, ¿todo el mundo?

—Por supuesto, usted se acostumbrara a ello, se arrodillan delante de mí.— Su padre dijo eso casi ausente, pero Harisson estaba asombrado, después de todo sólo pasó de ser un monstruo a ser el príncipe de la facción oscura-mágica, en un día.

—Guau…

—De hecho, ahora creo que usted debe encontrar una varita antes de la cena.

—Genial,— Harisson dio un salto y se puso de pie junto a la puerta.

—Esas lecciones de etiqueta son sin duda necesarias.— Marvolo murmuró y Harisson puso mala cara.

—Awh vamos que no es como yo soy tan malo.— Harisson señaló.

—Siento disentir.

—Te lo recordaré más tarde.— Harisson dijo y siguió a su padre a través de los muchos giros y vueltas hasta que llegaron a una puerta sin manija.

**#Abrir#** la puerta brillaba por un segundo hasta que se abrió para revelar una pequeña habitación llena de cajas rectangulares largas.

—Estas son las varitas de los últimos miembros de la familia Slytherin, tienes que elegir uno que se siente el mejor.

Harisson levantó una ceja, pero alcanzó el primer cuadro, que era de Skylander Slytherin 9 ½ pulgadas, acebo, corazón de dragón, Harisson tomó la varita pero se sentía como un pedazo de madera muerta y él negó con la cabeza. El siguiente fue Septimus Slytherin 12 ¾ pulgadas, cereza, pelo de unicornio y que fue un no definitivo, que se rompió un estante mucho que la alarma de Harisson. Les tomó para siempre, pero finalmente encontró uno que sentía aceptable y produjo algunas chispas, era Cassius Slytherin 12 pulgadas de ébano, el veneno de basilisco, había algo que falta, pero su padre dijo que no se sentiría completa hasta que él consiguió su propia varita.

Caminaron hacia el comedor con Harisson admirando su nueva varita, que su padre dijo que tenía que llevar en todo momento, y pensó en el primer hechizo en el libro encantos, era algo que se llama _lumos_ con el contador de _nox_. Era supone para iluminar la punta de su varita, era relativamente simple por lo que Harisson decidió probarlo. Pensando claramente que quería que la punta para iluminar murmuró lumos y casi dejó caer la varita cuando la punta estalló en una luz cegadora, que gritó el contador para salvar a sus ojos. Se volvió hacia los divertidos ojos todavía impresionado de su padre.

—Eso fue muy brillante, ¿se supone que es tan brillante?

—Eso demuestra que eres increíblemente poderoso, una vez que comience aprender a controlar su poder la luz será tan brillante o tan tenue como usted lo desee.— Harisson asintió aliviado, si eso ocurría cada vez que iba a terminar ciego. —Casi se me olvida, tendrá que aprender a escribir con una pluma y pergamino.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿qué pasó con la sencilla pluma?

—Somos magos, hechiceros utilizan púas.— Harisson retuvo un gemido y pidió pollo y patatas, comieron en silencio, que era agradable, a los Dursley a pesar de que no comió la mesa estaba siempre llena de la voz de Vernon o bufidos de Dudley. Cuando hubo terminado, miró a su padre que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos por el aspecto de las cosas.

—¿Puedo ir a leer mis libros, por favor? Quiero terminar los que yo empecé a principios aunque sea horrible.

—Sí, por supuesto, voy a estar allí a las 8 para asegurarme de que está en la cama.

—Gracias,— Harisson salió del comedor y subió el primer conjunto de escaleras antes de darse cuenta de que no le prestó atención por la mañana por lo que llamó a Tilly quien le mostró el camino. Se sentó en una silla que estaba a kilómetros a grande para él, pero le permitió obtener cómodas mientras leía, decidió leer el resto de la teoría mágica primero antes de terminar el texto encantos que era como era de esperar mucho más interesante.

Encantos eran los fundamentos de la magia, la magia más rudimentaria se estableció en encantos ya que había un encanto para casi cualquier cosa, hubo 12 movimientos de varita que Harisson práctica antes de intentar el hechizo de levitación que él consiguió fácilmente, que esperaban que continuar recibiendo magia para así que quería impresionar a su padre y llegar a ser tan poderoso como él.

Abrió el libro de etiqueta y suspiró; esto sería alegre señaló sarcásticamente. El libro era para los herederos de sangre pura, que habló de la forma correcta para hacer frente a su padre en público y cómo hacer frente a los demás, pero su padre dijo que iba a ser enseñado un poco diferente ya que fue el príncipe, Harisson todavía estaba un poco inseguro acerca de esa cosa, pero él confiaría su padre sabía lo que estaba hablando, él estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que el hombre dijo después que le había quitado a los Dursley. Hubo una descripción detallada sobre modales en la mesa y los cubiertos correcto a utilizar para lo que la comida, la forma correcta de hablar como el pleno Inglés y la clave parecía estar manteniendo una máscara sin emociones que Harisson sonrió; que tenía que bajar.

En los Dursley que iba todos los medios mantener su rostro blanco como había aprendido de la manera difícil de lo que muestran las emociones obtendrían él, sentado él sería bastante vocal de la presencia de los Dursley en especial a los otros niños o cuando Vernon decidió que era hora de —darle una lección—, entonces él sería gritar y decirle al hombre lo que un cerdo que estaba.

Pensando en ello, probablemente no era el mejor curso de acción, pero en ese momento estaba tan enojado. Él acababa de terminar de leer acerca de la postura correcta cuando su padre golpeó la puerta y entró.

—Tienes que ir a la cama ahora, Harrison.

—Está bien, un segundo— Harisson terminó su sentencia y cerró el libro, se fue a su armario y abrió. —¿Por qué toda la ropa?— Harisson preguntó cavar a través de la cantidad alarmante.

—Eso no es más que su fondo de armario, una vez que siento que esté listo vamos a ir de compras.— Marvolo lo despidió con la mano.

—¿Cuánta ropa crees que necesito, padre?

—Tú eres el príncipe Harrison.— Pronto su hijo iba a entender que ser el príncipe significaba que había cierta manera que tenía que han visto y que tendría lo que quisiera, esos asquerosos muggles pagarían -en cuanto encontrara la forma de resucitarlos nuevamente, solo para poder eliminarlos personalmente- por el tratamiento de su hijo de esa manera.

—Es mucho que asimilar.— Harisson murmuró sacando un pijama verde. —Entiendo, pronto voy a tener que actuar como un pequeño príncipe adecuada.

—Usted está obligado a desayunar a las 8.—El Señor Oscuro dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ok, Padre. Buenas noches

—Buenas noches Harrison.

.

Al día siguiente, Harisson pasó el día recibiendo correctamente reencontrarse con su padre, las cosas simples que la mayoría de los padres y los niños aprendieron crecer juntos como color favorito y comidas favoritas. Harisson preguntó un montón de preguntas. Quería saber todo, todo sobre el mundo mágico y todo acerca de su padre.

—Así que... ¿qué edad tienes?— Harisson preguntó curioso, su padre miró a su alrededor 30 a lo sumo, pero con todo lo que había hecho, que no podía ser tan joven. Su padre le sonrió,

—Yo nací en 1926,— cayó la mandíbula de Harisson. —Mierda.

—El lenguaje

—¿1926?— repitió con incredulidad, 'accidentalmente' no escuchando la reprimenda por usar un lenguaje no apropiado.

—Sí

—¿Antes de la segunda guerra mundial?

—Sí, yo vivía en Londres en el momento y la zona fue afectada gravemente por las fuerzas extranjeras.

—Eso es tan _cool_.— Harisson dijo con entusiasmo, —¿Cómo te ves tan joven?

—Magia—, Harisson puso los ojos en la respuesta obvia.

—Así que ¿hubo influencia mágica en la segunda guerra mundial?

—Sí, el Señor Oscuro en el momento, Grindlewald, se rumorea que está trabajando con Hitler y le estaba manipulando para bombardear a los asistentes que iban en contra de ellos llamándolos Judios.— Tom le explicó a su hijo, que asintió con la cabeza.

—Es una cosa inteligente que hacer, quiero decir ¿por qué utilizar sus propios recursos cuando tienes otros?— Harisson reflexionó.

—Sí y causó la cantidad conveniente de devastación necesaria

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó con Grindlewald?

—Fue derrotado por Dumbledore,— Su padre se burló y el labio de Harisson curvado.

—Ah, así que por eso Dumbledore se tiene en tan alta estima

—Sí, la mayoría del mundo mágico creen Dumbledore es intachable, fue la historia de los magos de primera, todos los niños la luz se pone al día con la historia del 'duelo legendario' y piensan que Dumbledore es dios.— Harisson se burló de eso,

—Bueno, eso es una tontería,— Él frunció el ceño y miró a su padre, —Entonces, ¿qué pasó con esta derrota, entonces?

—Grindlewald estaba reuniendo fuerzas antes de entrar en Hogwarts, nunca se movió de forma activa en este país, ya que se rumorea de Dumbledore.— Harisson observó que parte de la información en su mente como su padre continuó. —Pronto se supo en que Grindlewald estaba apoderando, y rápido. Fue años de gritos públicas ante Dumbledore, quien fue el señalado a ser el mago más poderoso de la época, para hacer algo, se enfrentaron y Dumbledore salió vencedor.— Harisson asintió lentamente, su cerebro estaba trabajando el doble de velocidad, él puede ser un niño y su imaginación correr salvaje, pero algo no se siente bien con él y él expresó ese pensamiento.

—No sé, la historia es escrita por el vencedor de modo que nada hoy es seguro, además de que no creo que nadie presenció el duelo y si lo hicieron, ya no vivo son hoy en día.— Que se asentaron en la mente de Harisson, era algo más detrás Grindlewald evitando el Reino Unido.

—Creo que hay algo sospechoso allí—, dijo Harisson,

—Usted bien puede estar en lo cierto, es lamentable que sea cercano, si no imposible de probar.

—Es una pena,— Él suspiró,

—Entonces, ¿qué otra notable acontecimientos históricos debo tener en cuenta?

—Hay Nicolas Flamel, el único fabricante conocido de la piedra filosofal

—Hey, he oído hablar de él, en el mundo muggle, un genio médico o algo así.— Harisson dijo sorprendido.

—Sí, la piedra es legendaria, crea el oro y puede hacerte inmortal.

—Así que es una roca bastante impresionante entonces

—Muchísimo—, su padre confirmó, —. Hay mucho que ha pasado en la historia, mi "auge y caída" es altamente publicados y, por supuesto, inexacta y luego terminaron en usted.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, Harry Potter, también conocido como el Niño-Que-Vivió, es el único superviviente conocido de la maldición asesina y él es el vencedor de Tú-sabes-quien cuando era la mera edad de un año de edad.— Las cejas de Harisson se habían subido a la cima de la cabeza.

—Oh wow.

—Sí, todos los niños de nuestro mundo saben su nombre falso.

—Permítame adivinar— Harisson comenzó, —¿Dumbledore?

—Oh sí, el viejo tonto no perdió tiempo en hacer correr la voz de mi derrota a manos de un bebé, él no sabe que he vuelto y he reordenado mis fuerzas, que no sabe que ya he eliminado mi más leal de su encarcelamiento en Azkaban y que no sabe que te he encontrado.

—Usted no piensa en decirle pronto ¿verdad?

—De ningún modo

—Ah, bueno, algunas personas están justo detrás de los tiempos.— Harisson dijo en fingida tristeza.

—¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta antes de ir a cenar?

—Um, no estoy seguro, estoy almacenando todo lo que he aprendido hoy, he terminado los libros y el básico en el mundo mágico, y algo podría llegar si lo veo.— Harisson dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Muy bien, entonces vamos a comer.

.

Después de la cena, su padre lo llevó a la biblioteca y Harisson creyó que él murió y fue al cielo.

—La vida sólo mejoró aún más—, afirmó muy para la diversión de su padre.

—Esta es la biblioteca del castillo de Slytherin, se le permite lo que quieras de aquí a menos que sea por encima del cuarto nivel.

—Ok,— Harisson estuvo de acuerdo, que se desvió a la estantería más cercana y cogió un libro sobre la teoría de la defensa, la abrió y se sentó en el suelo exactamente hacia donde se puso de pie con anterioridad. Harisson ni siquiera había logrado la primera página cuando se encontró levantado en el aire, él gritó de sorpresa y miró a su padre divertido.

—Um, ¿sí?— Él se llevó y se sentó en una silla, —Las sillas son para los seres humanos, los pisos son de animales, usted no es un animal.

—Pero me gusta sentarme en el suelo

—Te acostumbras a sentarse en el suelo, ahora usted se sienta en sillas y tronos.— Su padre corrige.

—Espera, ¿tengo un trono?

—Por supuesto—, fue la respuesta.

—¿Un trono real?— Harisson repitió, incrédulo.

—Sí, una más pequeña en junto a la mía.

—Wow—, él negó con la cabeza no ser capaz de entender, volvió a su libro acurrucarse en el sillón, que era mucho más cómodo que el piso. Mientras leía, preguntó algunas cuestionado sobre cosas que habían subido de que él no entendía, pero aparte de eso se fue tranquila y pacífica; le encantó.

—Esto es tan diferente—, comentó Harisson distraídamente, los dos últimos días habían sido casi surrealistas.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sabía que me mintieron, cuando usted tiene una memoria casi perfecta, se encuentra en su propio pasado se obvia de detectar. Todo lo que ha sucedido, es casi irreal.

—No me sorprende que te sientas así, es mucho para asimilar.

—Eso es un eufemismo, porque toda mi conciencia, que estabas muerto y yo era un bicho raro.— Harisson negó con la cabeza. —Siempre supe que diferente, pero nunca me esperaba esto—, miró hacia abajo, no oyó su movimiento Padre, pero él estaba arrodillado repente delante de él, le puse un dedo pálido bajo su barbilla hijos para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Es comprensible, hay mucho para disfrutar y mucho que acostumbrarse, pero tienes tiempo para adaptarse, que son notablemente inteligentes y no tengo ninguna duda de que va a estar al día como cualquier otro niño mágico.— Harisson sonrió,

—Lo haré,— su padre le dio una sonrisa y Harisson dudó por un segundo antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Tom se quedó inmóvil por un milisegundo antes de devolver el abrazo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, él presionó un beso en el cabello oscuro.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, mi hijo

—Yo también Padre,— Harisson murmuró en su hombro, —Yo también.


End file.
